iammatthewianfandomcom-20200215-history
ALBERTA
The Texas of Canada? THE CANADIAN PROVINCE OF ALBERTA ]] Name: Ralph Campbell Joined the Confederation: September 1, 1905 Age: 17 Gender: Male Official Languages: English Motto: "Fortis et liber / Strong and Free"''' Close Relations: Canada (Matthew Williams), England (Arthur Kirkland), Manitoba (Ilan Riel), Saskatchewan (Owen Williams), Northwest Territories (Cymbeline Thanadelthur) '''The iammatthewian Voice Actors: '''YamiMaholsiri, HapoEatsWaffles PERSONALITY .]] Alberta has gone a long way since moving out of Big Sis Northwest Territories house and striking it out on his own. Oil, cows, cowboys, beer, American Canadian football, and a conservative government... Alberta has aptly earned the nickname as the Texas of Canada. Alberta is an energy powerhouse, being the 2nd largest exporter and the 4th largest producer of natural gas in the world. Aside from that, he also owns the second largest known oil reserve in the world. His industry has made Alberta one rich prairie boy. Currently, his economy is rated the most free economy in Canada, and is rated the 2nd most free economy in North America (falling behind Delaware and tied with Texas). RELATIONSHIPS/ RIVALRIES/ AFFILIATIONS The Prairie Brothers: Alberta, Saskatchewan, and Manitoba Alberta is the westernmost, richest, and most obnoxious and cocky of the three Prairie Brothers. Since about 1670, the three brothers were part of Rupert's Land with North West Territories and The Yukon. When Manitoba rebelled and became his own province in 1870, Alberta (who was just a district at the time) was inspired and determined to become self-sufficient and moved out of North West's house with Saskatchewan. Originally, there had been a proposal that the land between Manitoba and what is now British Columbia be one large province called 'Buffalo'. Sir Wilfrid Laurier, the prime minister at that time, did not want a large province to rival Quebec and Ontario, and thus the brothers' hopes to continue to be roommates were dashed. The two became their own provinces in 1905. Alberta's relationship with Manitoba is hard to gauge since they are distant in geography and in maturity. Alberta usually thinks of Manitoba as 'that wet cold place with too many mosquitoes' and frequently makes fun of Winnipeg. Alberta and Saskatchewan have been virtually inseparable since birth and even from provincehood. Alberta likes to think of Saskatchewan as having 'sidekick potential'. Even though they both became districts in 1882 and moved out on September 1st, 1905, Alberta likes to think of himself as the elder, more mature brother. He doesn't think that Saskatchewan's plans to keep his oil reserves will pay off, but then again Alberta isn't the smartest of the brothers. Alberta and British Columbia What made Alberta (and inevitably Canada) prosper, however, is the very same thing that got him a failing mark on an otherwise almost straight A international report card with his tree hugging neighbour. The oil and gas development, as well as building of pipelines across the Rockies, makes British Columbia fume and rage. Alberta and America On the rare chances he ever sees his uncle, America, he always gets mistaken for Texas, much in the same way that Canada is usually mistaken for America, though Alberta is much more vocal about his distaste of the mistake. Category:Provinces